


With Benefits

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: The Living Universe [6]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Podfic Welcome, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "In Another's Eyes," Lili made a suggestion to Trouble Kelp: to not let things get complicated between them. He refused, and it all seemed to fall apart, but in this alternate universe, the pair take the plunge and share some amazing "benefits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate-universe offshoot to my major series, The Living, specifically chapter 53 of In Another's Eyes. In the chapter directly before, Lili Frond suggests to her best friend, Commander Trouble Kelp, that, seeing as they both have terrible luck in relationships and she had recently decided to stop dating for an unknown period, they could both solve their problems by not letting things get "complicated" between them. Trouble Kelp, wanting more than just the added benefits for their already close friendship, told her he couldn't do that, but she took it to mean that he didn't want her at all and ran from his apartment.
> 
> In the original version of chapter 53, Trouble confronts the woman, saying, "You're my best friend, Lili...so...whatever you want to do...I'm okay with it." Fully understanding his offer but not his motives, Lili Frond turned him down, and their relationship returned to normal. In this story, we look at what might have happened if she had said something...different.

"So whatever you want to do, Lili...I'm okay with it."

The the wake of his words, the front hall of Frond Mansion became so quiet that Trouble could hear Lili's breath ruffling his shirt. It was short and uneven, and her body shook violently with every few inhales. Trouble tightened his arms about her, trying to be a steadying force. To be whatever she needed.

It didn't seem to help, and Lili finally pushed against his chest, putting some distance between them.

When she looked up, the few lights in the hall seemed to be directed at her tears, which had just begun to spill down her cheeks. "I...I want _you_ , Trouble." Her voice cracked midway, and the momentary high pitch made her flinch and look away, biting her lower lip.

"Hey, hey," Trouble whispered, crooking a finger and placing it under Lili's chin, guiding her to look back into his eyes. Once they met, it was as if she became transfixed. Her mouth opened in the smallest gasp, lips looking so soft and wet and perfect, only hidden by a few strands of blonde hair with a light red tinge, which fluttered with each exhale.

"Okay," Trouble continued, still softly, brushing the hair away and tucking it behind Lili's ear, barely brushing the tip, but that small contact made her breath hitch, eyes lidding until they were mere slits, but still focused on him. "Okay," Trouble repeated, lowering his head, hesitating one final time when he felt just a micrometer of flesh against his. Then he couldn't help himself any longer, and he pressed forward, lips parting so Lili's upper could be cradled by both of his.

It was like completing an electrical circuit. Huge shocks suddenly flowed between them. They had to use all of their control to keep from crushing against one another, and they almost failed at that when their tongues touched for the first time. She tasted a little bitter, and Trouble realized that she must have taken a sip or two of coffee right before he arrived. Just right, though. This...was just right.

They couldn't go to bed immediately, Lili still a bit too hung over and Regal still cowering on the floor, but the burn in their eyes when they finally broke apart told one another that it was now inevitable.

It took time. In their minds, a _lot_ of time. They tried hard to get some moments alone that weekend, but Regal refused to leave Lili's side, still in a panic over his temporary abandonment. When the weekdays arrived, the pup was well enough to be left on his own during work hours, but howled so much if Lili was late getting home that the Hill's security patrol called the princess up to make sure no one had been murdered. So when the officers were at work, they stole what moments they could. Lili ran every one of Holly's errands, rather than calling a courier, and always added a few minutes to her route so she could pop into Trouble's office just long enough to get raised pulses and hands under clothes. The one time they thought they had to take the plunge _now_ , Trouble had Lili sitting on his desk and was standing between her legs, biting her neck as she struggled with his belt, just flipping it open and grasping his zip when...Holly slammed the door open, demanding that Lili get back to work. Both pawing elves had turned absolute crimson, and Holly just glared and informed Lili that, if she wasn't back at _her_ desk in under a minute, she would be _nailed_ to it. With _iron nails_ , in case she got the wrong idea. Trouble had wanted to call Holly in to lecture her for the rudeness, but she'd per-empted him by informing his little brother of the activities, resulting in a snide e-mail from the younger Kelp about being the elder brother and knowing better.

Trouble wanted to kill Grub for that. But, then, when his nether were so blue, he'd have killed anyone who looked at him wrong.

Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Even through Friday night, work or animals or d'arvit _anything_ else made it impossible. Saturday morning, they met for breakfast, walking down from the top of Principality Hill to the golf club, and Regal ate far more of their food than either elf did. Trouble's cock _ached_ and every time Lili moved, her pleated turquoise skirt—so short that Trouble was sure she'd picked it out just to torment him, the length possibly not even legal anywhere but a nightclub—shifted over her legs, rising just a little. Her low-cut spaghetti-strap shirt gave him a view of eternity, and the looks she sent him every few minutes told Trouble that he'd been caught in his study. He wasn't reprimanded for it, however, so he continued to stare.

Lili had brought a tennis ball and launcher with her to the club cafe, and the entire walk back to the mansion she flung it as far as she could, sending the dog after his toy like a freight train, powering uphill and almost tripping over his adolescent-large paws on the way down again. They walked slow, giving Regal the maximum amount of time to exercise. By the time they arrived home, Regal's tongue very nearly dragged the floor. He drank his entire water bowl, jumped onto the nicest, most expensive couch, and flopped onto his back, tongue still hanging out, instantly asleep.

Trouble shook his head at the canine. "Lili, you don't have to _exhaust_ him."

"Yes, I did," she said, laying her purse next to the front door. She was biting her cheek, a few blue sparks barely visible through the skin, betraying her unease. Despite this, she opened her hand, offering it to Trouble.

He stared at it, at first. Confused. Then, events clicking into place, he reached out, gently twining their fingers together and looking into Lili's eyes. She was breathing fast, pupils dilated, and clearly on the edge of panic. There was little he could do but smile softly, squeezing her hand for a few seconds. If she decided to back out, he would let her, no questions, no protests. If she really wanted this...

Tentatively, Lili took a step down the long main hall of her mansion. Then another. Trouble was pulled along, somehow unable to believe that the woman had made the decision to give him what he wanted above almost anything else. Even when her steps came faster, surer, he thought she must turn back. Reject him.

Then they were through the final door in the hall, and she was closing it behind them. Turning and looking up at Trouble, Lili's face was flushed, still nervous, but she took a step towards her friend, their still-clasped hands coming between their bodies. She stopped when their hands were against their stomachs, maintaining just the last few inches of separation.

Trouble waited, wondering what her next move would be. Then he realized it was _his_ turn. His turn to give some sort of non-verbal consent. To show he was ready to change everything.

He'd done it before, and they'd done it several times since, so perhaps it shouldn't mean so much, but Trouble could settle on no other way to begin. He used his free hand to reach around and press on Lili's back, their clasped hands rising so their legs and pelvises could nestle together. Once they were flush to one another, his hand left her back and went to her chin, tipping it up so she looked directly into his face as it descended. Their breaths mingled, hot and short and then their lips sealed together, once more completing their complex, powerful circuit.

It wasn't long before Lili gasped, "D'arvit, Trouble," and that small open-mouthed moment was all he needed to slide his tongue inside, producing more surprised, gratified curses, which shot straight down to his already tense groin. That area could not be ignored for long, so he let Lili's chin go, confident she wouldn't be turning her head away, and settled it back down on her hip, fingers hooking into the waist of the skirt to drag her to him, producing blessed friction.

At the feel of his hardness, already prominent in his jeans, Lili broke off the kiss, eyes darting down their bodies, her mouth still opened, as if surprised. Then her lips curved, eyes flashing as they met Trouble's, producing another throb. She resumed their kiss, but now it was her hand moving, forcing just a little space between them, wandering, seemingly without aim. And then quite _obviously_ with an aim as her fingertips brushed Trouble's hardness, gone only a moment before coming back to press and stroke, exploring his length, which grew with every heartbeat.

Trouble tried to keep very still, so Lili could conduct her explorations without undue interference, but it was so...fucking... _difficult_. It was _Lili_. Lili Frond stroking his cock, even if just through fabric. Rubbing her palm over the head. Gripping the shaft and pumping. Coming down to brush his balls. Then gripping his zipper and pulling down. Down. D'arvit, down...

"Trouble," Lili said, barely getting the words out around their tangled lips, "can I...?"

"Huh?" He was completely unable to understand anything but that she'd used words.

She broke away from his mouth, forced to keep leaning back as Trouble tried to regain contact, but, once he reluctantly stopped, she did the most fantastically suggestive thing any woman had done to his mouth: she licked...no, _lapped_ at his lips, prompting him to try and return the sensation with his own tongue. This she caught easily, suctioning her cheeks, drawing the nimble muscle into her mouth, where she flicked it with her own tongue, nipping the tip until Trouble's cock jerked and he understood perfectly.

"Yes," he gasped, the word freeing his tongue. "Gods, yes. Now?"

"Can you go twice?" Lili asked, shifting so she could run her tongue up the shell of his ear.

He laughed. _Twice?_ Dear Frond above and below, he hadn't been with a woman in months, and hadn't dared satisfy himself all week, in the off chance that the second he finished in his own hands she would come to see him, ready and demanding and denied by his self-administered release. _Twice_ would be the absolute minimum, and only if she _ordered_ him to stop.

Realizing he hadn't really answered, Trouble growled, "Yes, please. Lili...d'arvit." What was she doing to his _ear?_ And then to his neck and then the hollow of his throat...biting-kissing-licking-sucking, all in one? It felt like she was going to devour him.

Lili grabbed the bottom of Trouble's shirt, lifting it over the man's head and tossing it aside. Her hands rested on his chest and began to trace the lines made by the creases between muscles. His defined abs twitched at her touch and Trouble looked down at them and how her hands looked against his skin, waiting for the moment when she would reach her goal. When Lili pressed her hands against his stomach, he obediently let her move him until his back rested against the door. The support allowed him to lean back at an angle, hips jutting out and legs locking into place. This was a terribly good move on her part, as Trouble's legs went weak as Lili unbuttoned the man's jeans, shifting them a few inches down his hips, exposing the bulge in his boxers.

Trouble needed something to hold onto to help his shaking legs, and the only thing he could think of was to raise his arms and grab the top of the door frame, stretching out his body. He looked down, not wanting to miss a moment.

Lili let her eyes travel up and down his body in appreciation. Then, stealing a final, kiss, she bent her knees. Sinking. Until she was kneeling before Trouble, running her hands up his legs until they gripped his hips. She looked up at him—his chest heaving, arm muscles strained, mouth open as he panted—and smirked. "You know, Trouble...you look like the cover of a romance novel."

"Uh...huh?" He responded, head fuzzy.

"Never mind," Lili smirked, leaning in to nuzzle against the hole in the front of Trouble's boxers. Under the touch, he immediately groaned, further blood surging in his groin. Lili ran her tongue along the cotton-covered outline of the man's cock, down as far as she could before his jeans interfered. Then back up, right to the tip, where she opened her mouth, gently biting.

Trouble wasn't unduly vocal during sex, but Lili had him moaning at just a few cloth-hindered licks. He might have worried about tearing the top off the door frame if Lili hadn't distracted him by taking her mouth off his shaft, nipping at the edge of the fabric right next to the button that held his boxers closed. With an easy tug, the button slid through and Lili nuzzled the sides apart, sticking her mouth inside and letting her tongue venture forth.

"Oh shit! Oh shit, Lili!" Trouble let his head fall back as her tongue found the base of his cock, prodding it, then licking up an inch or two of his length. Then down. Then up. And so good, but so little, not fair, he wanted it all, past her lips, stroked by tongue, swallowed down her throat.

If Lili knew this, she was in no great hurry to comply, but neither did her progress halt. Backing off a bit, making Trouble whimper, she tightened her grip on the sides of his jeans, tugging. Easing them off. Watching as first the shining, dripping head of his maleness was revealed, then inch after inch of thick shaft, and finally balls that were almost in pain. When the jeans were resting at Trouble's upper thighs, she let go, leaning back.

Knowing that he must be red in the face from all the gasping and just a little embarrassment, Trouble looked down for Lili's reaction.

"That... far exceeded my expectations," she murmured, eyes transfixed on his bobbing penis.

He had to laugh at this. Trouble had a...well-deserved reputation among the women of Haven. He had length, certainly, but even more important, _girth_. So much so that he had to be very... _very_ careful when he took pixies home. Not that they ever complained, because Trouble could be careful when needed, if not precisely tender. "Expecting...small?"

Lili shook her head slowly, eyes remaining locked on the member before her, pupils moving smoothly to keep her focus, the unerring line of sight almost comical. "No, I...I'd heard you were...I mean, you _told_ me, and...people talk..."

"Talk?" Trouble took one hand from the door frame and reached down to brush his fingers along his erection, letting the precum continue to pool, threatening to spill over. He touched down all the way until he cupped and massaged his balls, quite willing to entice his friend with a show. "You mean...you _asked_?"

"I...no," Lili said quickly. Then, after a pause, biting her lip, looking up at Trouble's face, she eked out, "Y...yes?"

He just smirked at the switch to truth, pumping his length to get some brief relief. "I'd _love_ to find out more about that, really, but..." He gripped his tip and pushed down, moving the foreskin off his glans, now dark red and painfully sensitive, then angled his cock towards Lili's face. "Well...you don't _have_ to, but I am _dying_ to cum straight down your _throat_."

Lili flushed in either embarrassment or just simple desire at his words. When she licked her lips as the cockhead approached, Trouble had a pretty good idea he knew which emotion.

By now, the precum had formed a dime-sized ball, which shifted with the switch in angle, ready to tip over, to fall—

Lili rasped her tongue on the head of his dick, practically slurping as she drank the bitter fluid. The brief contact made the man gasp, more of the white liquid coming out, which was similarly cleared away. While he held his cock in place, Lili eagerly lapped at the head, tongue flat and so wet, slicking the smooth bulb before moving on to the first inch of Trouble's shaft. Soon the skin was shining and Trouble grunted at each lick, gripping his shaft hard so the surges of blood didn't bring it out of Lili's range.

Her hands were still on his hips and she pressed against Trouble's legs, nuzzling his long shaft while licking upward, like an omega pup to her alpha male. Then her tongue trailed down in one swift stroke and Lili began to bathe Trouble's balls.

"D-darvit!" He'd already been going mad, but this...he'd be certifiable by the end of the night. Of women who did consent to oral sex, very few had any inclination to work on this so-close area, as if they thought it too strange to be decent. Lili, however, licked until they were just as wet as his cockhead, then she pressed her lips to the tightening skin, kissing and sucking gently. One hand left Trouble's hips, joining his own hand, circling around the very tip of the cock and squeezing slowly. Carefully. Well aware of how much that bulb could hurt, but how _amazing_ it could feel.

Trouble watched this all, shocked at her eagerness, but loving it. He'd had terrible blowjobs, coming from women that seemed to think it was a _favor_ , and others from women with little sexual experience. Lili had it all. Skill. Enthusiasm. A _fantastic_ , super-flexible tongue. And absolutely no shame.

Just as he had this thought, she took her tongue away. Too cruel. Trouble opened his mouth to protest, but choked the noise as Lili angled his dick away from his belly, to her mouth, sliding her hand down his shaft, batting his away in the process. Her lips first wrapped around his tip and then slid down, down, taking him inside in one long suck.

"Ah! D'arvit!" Trouble cursed and cursed again as Lili bobbed, up and down, his shaft surrounded by wet lips, going deeper and deeper in, only stopping when the tip bumped her throat seconds later. "D'arvit...d'arvit...Lili...gods, Lili."

She looked up at him, lips twitching and a glint in her eyes that could only be described as "naughty." She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out so it slid on the underside of his member, past her lips, adding to the mind-numbing sensation. Then she closed her mouth again, sliding it off completely so she could lap at his sensitive frenulum, moving her hands along the full length of the man's wet shaft. Once she got another taste of his precum, she smiled, humming in appreciation, making sure their eyes met so she could see if he approved.

As if he could _not_ approve of what she was doing to him!

Keeping her lips tight, she pressed them to the crown once more, increasing the pressure until it popped into her mouth and she could continue fellating him.

She parted her knees, lowering her body until she was able to place a hand flat on the ground. Though Trouble could not see it, her other hand was taking advantage of being free, brushing over her thighs and just under her shirt to her stomach, and then down briefly to press between her legs, moaning as she felt the dampness in her satin panties, wanting so much to slide her fingers in and rub her own most sensitive areas. But she had other duties to worry about.

Trouble's cock had fallen with her, angling until it was pointing almost straight down and, more accurately, pointing down her throat, which had come into alignment with the change of position. He pressed in deep. Right to the tight muscles at the back, forcing the uvula aside without so much as a gag, and it was obvious what Lili was trying for. Trying to go past that tight ring in her throat, to swallow him down, the suction in her mouth increasing as she fought to conquer her own bodily limits. Lili had _not_ lied about her skills on that drunken night months ago. She'd done this with other men, and now if she could just overcome this _girth..._

Try as she might, even that wasn't in her power this first time. Not with how Trouble's balls suddenly tightened, making him yelp, "D'arvit, Lili! I'm cumming!"

She only had a second or two to choose what to do with the coming semen. _Swallow_ , Trouble prayed. _Oh, please, swallow it...all of it..._

Lili moved back, popping Trouble's cock free, rising up again so she was merely kneeling. She pumped his shaft with both hands, hard and fast.

 _Noooooo..._ Trouble almost thought he'd said it aloud, but his teeth were clenched, and he could feel the first spurt move up his shaft and—

Lili opened her mouth, tongue sticking out just a centimeter, and waited.

Trouble's cum splashed out, the first stream hitting inside the woman's mouth with perfect precision, the next mostly on the mark, though a little dribbled onto her lips and chin. Trouble watched, his own mouth sagging open again, as Lili waited, pumping harder, moving closer as the strength of his ejaculation subsided, until her mouth was simply waiting below his dribbling tip, taking in the last little drops. Then she angled her head back, looking up at Trouble, mouth open in some strange way that managed to combine her aristocracy and utter _shamelessness_ as she displayed his seed, waiting for his eyes to widen before she closed her mouth and swallowed, opening once more to show that it was all gone, deep down her throat, into her belly.

"Li...li..." Trouble whispered, wondering if his cock would even be able to soften after such a sight. Or if it would ever soften _again_ without medical intervention or a mind wipe, because _what the fuck!_ That wasn't _swallowing!_ That was _savoring!_

Grinning, Lili wiped her lips with the back of a hand, licking off the line of cum she removed, cat-like. "How was it?"

"Nnnnn..." Trouble managed.

She laughed, squeezing his shaft. "Is that a good 'nnnnn'?"

Trouble nodded.

"Are you always this quiet after a blowjob?"

He shook his head.

"How about after a good fucking?"

Trouble blinked.

Then he knelt just long enough to sweep Lili into his arms, newlywed-style, and stood again. While Lili shrieked in surprise, he ignored her, taking long strides to the Frond's enormous canopy bed. Rather than continuing with his impetuous behavior and tossing the princess on her back, Trouble eased his knees onto the bed, making his way to the center. Once there, he bent and carefully laid Lili out on the soft white comforter, her hair pooling on the enormous pillows, her arms remaining about his neck even after she was settled. Trouble steadied himself with hands to either side of Lili's shoulders and, though she was not precisely pinned, she made no move to escape.

When Trouble's face descended, Lili eagerly parted her lips, but found them unclaimed. Instead, she felt the soft skin of Trouble's mouth and the rasp of one-day stubble against her neck. He nibbled just below her ear, stealing her breath. She waited, silently anticipating the brush of tongue on her earlobe.

Hesitating at that point, Trouble shifted his weight to one arm, freeing up a hand, which began to stroke Lili's side. First over her shirt and skirt. Then under the hems, pushing the former up and the latter down until he could feel thrilling satin above and below. Lili was already breathing hard and saying something about teasing, so Trouble did not dwell on the idea of that satin for too long. He could enjoy her in her delicates some other day, but, for now, she was saying words that were practically outright _begging_ , and that just wasn't fair, was it?

Lili arched her back cooperatively when Trouble reached around, her bra strap popping open with a single, well-placed pinch. Bringing his hand about once more, Trouble carefully pushed the fabric of the bra up, leaving Lili's shirt on. Much as he wanted to look at those no-doubt perfect tits, his mouth was too occupied taking in one of her earlobes and suckling to give them the attention they deserved. Instead, her every breath moved the shirt, giving just a little friction to her nipples. It was apparently already affective, as she began arching her back once more, trying to increase the pressure.

Trouble let Lili enjoy that for a little while, but, once she settled, he moved forward in his plans. And not at all cautiously. He covered her left breast with his entire palm, feeling how it fit—perfectly, of course—in his grip.

On contact, Lili tried to press further in. "Tr-Trouble..."

Gods...she was perfect. All of her, but especially that. Yes. It was him. It was Trouble cupping her breast, squeezing gently. Trouble stroking his fingers in an ever-tightening spiral, from chest proper and up, up, until he could pinch Lili's nipple at the same time he nipped her earlobe. Trouble running his tongue up the ridge of her ear, swirling it on the tip and coming back down as he carefully tugged her hard, pink bud. She seemed to love that one, gasping for breath, nails digging into his shoulders as he did it again and again, one breast then another, and, oh, he liked it, too, but his mouth watered.

Trouble was fairly certain he heard a rip as he grabbed the bottom of Lili's shirt and tugged it off, but she said nothing, so he resolved to get yelled at later. He was a little more careful with her bra, though it was divested so quickly he only caught a fleeting glimpse: plain purple satin, no lace.

Taking his mouth away from Lili's ear, he looked down at the gift of a woman.

She probably should have never entered the LEP. In all the time he'd known the woman, Lili's body never seemed to change, no matter what exercises she was put through. Not a inch of fat added from Academy cafeteria food, nor a pound of muscle from weight lifting. She seemed almost...frail. With her every breath, he could see the faint outline of her ribs, along with a few more dips that betrayed hidden abdominal muscles. The only sign of extra fat on her was her breasts, which weren't enormous for an elf, but seemed all the more pronounced on her slight frame. They seemed to pool over her chest, the nipples and aureola rather small, though perhaps that was just an illusion, as the color of her nipples was only a few shades of pink added to the tones of her mocha skin. Perhaps, when she wasn't excited, they even would blend in, but now they were hard from Trouble's attentions and undoubtedly aching for more.

His mouth was still watering as he lowered it to Lili's right breast, which he warmed with his breath. When she arched up to him, he accepted, using his tongue to guide the nipple into his mouth, where it was sucked and licked immediately.

"D...d'arvit," Lili keened. On instinct, thoroughly undone by the Commander's skilled mouth, her legs parted, already begging to be pushed apart and filled.

Trouble wasn't going to let that opportunity go. It was too easy, especially with that lovely short skirt. He let his hand go down, down, flipping up the hem, exposing a pair of purple satin panties to match the plain bra. He slid his fingers under the garment and groaned to find the skin beneath just as smooth as the fabric covering it. Lili matched his throaty cry as Trouble stroked her vulva, seeking out any remaining hair, finding none. Lili was groomed bare, and the lack of hair meant that the wetness coming from her slit had already soaked the crotch of her panties straight through. Just running his fingers along her skin had gathered up enough moisture that he barely needed to press in order to slip his fingers between her labia.

Lili almost seemed to levitate off the bed. For a moment, Trouble's hazed mind thought she must have broken through to her Frond genetics and was now using telekinesis. Then she came down, gulping for air. "Clit...please, clit!"

"Hmmm?" Trouble smirked around Lili's nipple. Her ran his fingers up and down the woman's slit, tapping at her entrance, then risking a stroke far down, towards the forbidden skin of her anus, coming back up just before touching that risque bud.

"Touch my clit," Lili elaborated, angling her hips down in an attempt to get his fingers in contact with that nerve-filled bit of tissue.

"Oh? Why?"

"I...I want to cum, Trouble. Please...make me cum."

"You want to cum on my fingers?"

"Yesssss! Please!"

Trouble stopped suckling Lili's breast, looking up to her face, which was quite red and covered in sweat. Making sure to use only the lightest of touches, he let his fingers slide up her slit once more. Past her entrance, but not by much, for the woman's clitoris was very close by, and all the better for her, as it would undoubtedly be stimulated when they finally got to actual sex, even if he wasn't able to touch it with his hands. The moment that his middle finger found her nub, Lili's mouth gaped open, her cry silent for a few seconds before exploding out.

At the sound, Trouble realized he was stirring again. Blood began to fill his member, bringing back sensation, and his every movement against the soft, smooth sheets urged his cock on. Likewise, each of Lili's cries prompted him to stroke her clitoris again, and thus another cry, another stroke, another cry, creating a loop, sending her higher. Higher.

Trouble slid two fingers into Lili, pumping her slowly, curling as he sought out her G-spot. With his thumb, he continued to rub her clit. "If I let you cum now," Trouble growled, lowering his head so he once again warmed her breasts with his exhalations, "will you cum on my cock later?"

"Yes!" Lili screamed, pressing on Trouble's shoulders, urging him back to her nipples, and there was no doubting she was close, because she began crying out. "Your fingers! Your cock! Trouble, gods, yes! Finally, want you, cum, now, love it, love it! Looooooove...yah, gods, please, _please_."

He sucked her nipple back into his mouth, and that seemed all she needed. Her babbling didn't change, but he felt her clamp down on his fingers. A gush of warmth came from her, coating his hand, allowing him to finger faster, harder, so hard her body rocked, breasts quaking, making it difficult to keep his oral grip. Just when he thought it would be too much, she began to subside.

Lili let her arms unwrap from Trouble's back, flopping onto the pillows, where she stretched, fingers wriggling as if she felt the final tremors in the last of her extremities. "Mmmm...I _needed_ that."

"Indeed you did," Trouble agreed, releasing his hold on Lili's nipple, settling his head on her breast. They were _so_ soft. He wondered if she would let him sleep after this, and if he could use them as his pillow. "Do you always finish that fast?"

She laughed. "Depends on the man's skill. Why? Complaining?"

"Mmmm...a little." He smirked—of course, _that_ smirk—and kissed the side of a breast. "I was looking forward to tasting you."

"Oh...well," Lili shrugged, "next time?"

"If we're going to bring up 'next time'..." Trouble put his hand to either side of Lili's hips, pushing himself up to his knees so he could display his member, which was now almost completely hard, twitching in anticipation from out of the top of his boxers.

Lili looked between them, eyes wide. Trouble almost pounced when she licked her lips. They were tempting. Very tempting, after the earlier display of skill, but not quite what he wanted.

"Now..." Trouble reached up to grasp Lili's chin, raising it from her eager examinations. When she looked away and up at him with those big eyes, those full, slightly parted lips, she seemed somehow _innocent_ , and he could not figure that out.

"I already know you suck cock like a porn star," Trouble rumbled.

And the innocence was gone in a flash, lips curving while remaining slightly open, giving him the opportunity to fuck them again.

"But I really... _really_ want to know how it feels to cum in your pussy."

Oh yes. Innocence? _GONE._ That look now? She was _challenging_ him. "Don't let me stop you..."

"Actually...you could." Trouble stroked Lili's hips, thrilling as she closed her eyes, obviously enjoying the touch. "Because I want _you_ to fuck _me._ "

"Hmmm?"

Trouble shifted his weight, falling to the side as he slid his arm under Lili's back. She came with as he continued sinking onto the bed, yelping as the world spun, both elves stopping when Trouble was on his back, Lili perched above, her hands coming down so she could steady herself on the man's chest. Her hair came down, resting against his neck, tickling Trouble's ears.

He reached up, cupping his hand on the back of Lili's head, drawing her down until their lips met. Open mouths, slow tongues, breasts pressed to his chest. When he could bring himself to put some room between their mouths, he went on. "I always wanted to watch you fuck me...ride my cock...so you can get _exactly_ what you want, _exactly_ what you _need_."

"I need you," Lili whispered against his mouth so fast it must have been a reflex, or maybe just an echo of what she'd told him a week ago. But it was just altered enough to mean something possibly completely different. Her breath stilled a second later and her eyes met his, unable to move away.

Trouble wondered if he would ever be able to move, either, but he found his hand slowly combing through Lili's hair. Then stroking her cheek with a thumb as he whispered back, "I'm yours."

After a pause, Lili smiled and let out a tiny laugh. She kissed him once more, and this time it was just lips, barely parted, no tongue, and yet somehow...better. Sweet. If they hadn't been half-clothed, perhaps even chaste.

Breaking off, Lili sat back up, hooking her thumbs in the waist of her skirt, pulling down.

"Woah!" Trouble took hold of Lili's hands, and, at her puzzled and somewhat alarmed look, he tried a disarming, if somewhat goofy grin. "Mind...keeping the skirt on?"

"Hah! Exactly what _I_ want, and then you start making requests." She pinched the bottom hem of the turquoise skirt, flicking it gently. "My my. Trouble, do you have a fetish?"

"There are a _lot_ worse ones to have," he protested. "But, if you want it off, I'm fi—"

"No, no," she broke in, almost breezing. "Though _these_ must come off." She rose off Trouble's stomach so she now knelt instead of sat, and she ran her hand up her inner thigh, humming in appreciation as she came to the joint of her legs, using her other hand to lift up the front of the skirt to display those purple panties and her hand rubbing herself through the wet satin. As Trouble's eyes widened, she pinched the waist, pulling it down on one side, then switching hands and moving the other side, keeping her skirt up to display the striptease to the man. Inch by inch, she exposed herself. Smooth vulva. Then the very beginning of her slit. Then it was everything, panties resting midway down her thighs as she ran a hand over her smooth, light brown skin, resisting the urge to sink her fingers inside, even if that would have driven Trouble mad.

"Opinion?" she chirruped. It was fishing for compliments, maybe, but she truly wanted to know.

"Beautiful," Trouble whispered. Practically like a prayer to a capricious goddess. He let his eyes wander from her vulva, over her taut waist and full breasts and that face he had seen so many times but could never get tired of. He was breathing hard, wanting, needing, barely patient. "You are so...beautiful, Lili."

She blushed, but did not shrink, instead shifting so she could slip the panties off her legs entirely, dropping them to the floor, settling back down on the Commander's stomach, his cock nestling behind her buttocks, where it began to twitch madly.

His tip was leaking, wetting the back of Lili's skirt, and it was all he could do to not take over and force her onto him. He could feel her dampness against his stomach, and it would feel so, _so_ much better cradling his member, guiding it inside. "Lili...Lili, please, fuck me."

"Oh, I will," she purred. "Only _these_ have to come off." she slapped the thighs of Trouble's jeans, which were not really hindering them from continuing things, but which she would much rather make absent so they could fully enjoy the moment.

Lili wasn't quite sure _how_ Trouble got the last of his clothes off so fast, but it involved bucking his hips, lifting her into the air for a moment. She squeaked, then fell back down, quite a bit further back than just seconds before. Her wet slit slid across the underside of Trouble's length until she settled on his thighs, his maleness pressed against her pussy, but not yet inside.

"Frond...Lili..." Trouble gasped, grabbing her hips, his own jerking a tiny bit, seeking friction.

"You better be saying _my_ name," she teased, settling her hands on his chest once more, moving with him, feeling little tremors as he slid against her clitoris.

"My blasphemy will be entirely justified," he grunted, squeezing her supple skin and glaring, "if you don't fuck me _now_."

"Impatient, hmmm? I can't really blame you." Wrapping thin fingers around the base of Trouble's cock to hold it still, Lili rose up on her knees until she could rub his precum-soaked tip against her slit. "This...is going to be _amazing_."

She pressed down gently. Slowly. Trouble had to fight his every instinct to thrust up and sheath himself. His teeth ground together, almost painful, but completely drowned out by the pure, perfect pleasure of his best friend's pussy trying to wrap about him, struggling against his girth. Then, with a sudden give of flesh, his thick cockhead popped through and he was inside, if only a little. He gasped like a drowning man, then blushed at the lack of control.

Lili didn't seem to notice, leaning forward so she could support herself with both hands once more, now that he was inside and she didn't need to aim. Her hair ghosted over her chest, brushing the tips of her nipples, and her breasts seemed to quiver with her every small move. "Nnnnn...good...thick..." She moved in tiny figure eights, coating the next little bit of Trouble's length in her wetness before sinking down. He stretched her, making her wince with every few downward movements, though she was groaning every second, never considering turning back. Her labia were pushed wide, exposing her clit, which throbbed along with her heart and the pulsing of Trouble's cock.

Soon, Trouble was two-thirds in and shocked he hadn't fainted. In the last several months, she'd been with one man, and the lack of use (and, from what she'd said about Chix, the briefness of her last use) left her tighter than she'd been in a long time, though she adjusted quickly. Trouble reached out and pushed up the hem of Lili's skirt, pressing his hand against her hem so he could keep it out of place and get an even better look at her engulfing his cock, inch by slow inch.

Lili stopped her descent, panting, shaking with the exertion. She licked her lips, looking down at her new lover, savoring his expression as she said the next words. "You...you do the rest."

"The...rest?" he said, tentative, muscles tensing as their movement ceased.

"I want it all," Lili growled, hands flexing, almost as if she wished to claw him for his hesitation. "I want you to thrust in me. All the way. Just once. _Hard_."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, mocking only a little as, instead of sheathing himself, he cupped his hands on her ass, lifting her off until it was just his tip inside. He prepared himself. He would _not_ finish the second he was completely inside. He would let her take him, move until she clenched on his cock and screamed. Cover him with her juices while she climaxed and he made it all the wetter as he released inside. Sent his seed deep, deep into the princess, like he'd fantasized for decades. Fuck her until her throat was _raw_ from screaming his name.

Using all his strength, he pushed her back down, hips jerking up, his lower half coming off the bed, and he was in her entirely, hot, _tight_.

"Trouble!"

She'd said it just once, but he lifted her again, coming back down immediately. And again. Until she had stretched and the little bit of pain in her cries was gone, her wetness on his thighs, his balls touching her ass. He pressed down on her legs, wanting more, and, gods, why did he have to be so _close_ already?

"Stop," Lili gasped. "Stop. I thought...you wanted _me_ to do it.

Trouble groaned, thumping his head back on the pillows. He didn't _want_ to. It was a _terrible_ idea. How could he hold still when she was wrapped around him like this?

"Here," Lili said, removing one of his hands from her waist and placing it on her vulva. "Play with me. Please."

He wished he could close his eyes to stave off climax, but miss this? Unthinkable, even if he did something he hadn't done in years and came too early. His eyes locked on where their bodies met, hers stretching to accommodate him, her flesh a delicious pink. He began to rub around the prominent clitoris, never touching the hood itself, but seeking out the shaft under her skin and pressing it, which immediately increased the woman's breathing.

She held still for some time, and it became fairly obvious to Trouble that she'd realized how close he was. At first, it was torment, but, as his lust subsided, he was thankful. If she could finish with him, brought along by his touches to her labia and clit and his dick snug within, that...that would be perfection.

She must have had just as much self control as absolutely necessary to get him out of danger, because, without warning, she began to flex her thighs, lifting off of the cock and back down with a satisfied groan.

"Yeah...gods, that's big." Licking her lips, she looked down at Trouble. Seeing him made her groan again, leaning forward to pull most of him out before sinking, their bodies making soft sucking sounds. "Love...love your cock, Trouble.

"Ahhhh..." His heart had skipped a beat before she'd finished. The random words she let forth when she was losing herself...they was almost as torturous as this slow pace. He let his hips roll just a bit, angling his member, trying to hit her best spots on the inside. "Fuck me, Lili." He growled when she moaned at her name on his lips. "Use me."

"Uh huh," she nodded, increasing her pace. "Clit. Do it. Touch it."

Immediately, he shifted his thumb to the very end of Lili's clit, brushing it gently, bringing out a little cry and a counter-rhythm thrust of her hips. Another, firmer brush and she called his name. Once more, and her movements became more pronounced, hands coming up off Trouble's chest and burying in her hair, touching her ears, back arching and breasts bouncing along with the movements of her hips. She was all moans and hot wet and wild abandon as he pinched and rubbed and flicked her clit as fast as he could manage.

"Ah...ah, Trouble! Close! Are you close?"

"Yeah," he admitted, wincing, not wanting her to stop moving again while he calmed down. "If...if you don't stop—"

"Cum in me," she almost snarled, looking down at him. Her hands left her ears, rubbing her breasts, pinching and tugging the nipples. "Need...to feel...your cum. Deep. _Please_ , deep!"

What control Trouble had was obliterated at these words. What she wanted he was _desperate_ for. He thrust up into her, meeting Lili's downward strokes. His fingers worked faster, and he knew his lover must be perched on the very edge, and pride rushed through him that maybe she thought she _needed_ to feel him empty inside her in order to finish herself. And, with just a little more, she'd get it. He'd...gods...

Taking a hand off a breast, Lili leaned back, body forming an impossible arc, hand stretching behind her until her long, fine fingers barely brushed Trouble's balls.

He was there. Cumming hard, so hard he began shouting, "Lili, yes! Lili!" Even though he normally came with grunts and groans, he had to speak, say her name, proclaim the total victory of climaxing inside the woman he'd wanted for years. As if he'd been waiting for _just_ Lili since they met, instead of picking up women on the way. He pulled her to him thrusting harder, rubbing her clit furiously until—

"Your cum! Oh, gods, I feel it! Trouble, I'm...I'm cumming! Love it, your cum, you, love, cum in me, so good, love, yes!"

If it was possible for a man to have multiple orgasms, Trouble was certain he achieved a second peak at those words: disjointed, uncontrolled, and maybe, maybe meaning what he _thought_ they meant. The world seemed to melt together, dimensions unraveling so there was no space, no time, just a few words in his ears and a hotness surrounding his spurting dick, which was coming down to just a leak of seed. He was spent, but he didn't start to go soft until their bodies slowed, Lili's words long-gone, ended by a complete lack of air.

She looked fragile. Exhausted. And he really didn't blame her. When she swayed a little, Trouble took one of her arms and tugged, making the woman fall over onto his chest, their bodies still joined, and he hoped she had no motivation to end that, because it felt...peaceful. And somehow also primal. He was sure she was on birth control, just as he had his own male version, but there must have been a deep instinct in him that said he must stay joined with the woman. Keep his seed deep and unchallenged by other males. And, also, it was just...snug and warm. Very strange. He'd never felt this before.

"That...far exceeded my expectations," Trouble murmured, and Lili gave a little laugh at her copycat commander, tapping her hand on his chest, as if that was the closest she could come to punching him after putting so much energy into the love-making. She made little contented noises, sighs and groans, nuzzling into his neck, shifting her body until he responded by tightening his grip and she nodded, having got what she wanted, settling down.

"You are... _very_ good at that," Lili said after a minute or two of silence, during which the spasms of her insides had ceased and he had gone completely soft, slipping partly out of her, but still maintaining a few inches of presence in the woman.

"I try," Trouble chuckled. "And you were _phenomenal_. Do you want to try again sometime?"

" _Anytime_ ," Lili enthused. "I'd love it."

And then Trouble felt a heat against his chest, and he looked down.

Lili was biting her lower lip, and her face was quite red. One of the hands on Trouble's chest made little circles, and she stared at it, distracting herself. When her eyes flickered up to him and her breath hitched, gaze gone a moment later, it was obvious she'd failed utterly, and Trouble had to wonder exactly why that was.

"Do we...need to talk about this?" Trouble asked, the words a little foreign in his mouth. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been in a relationship long enough to _have_ a talk. And he and Lili weren't even _dating_. It was _casual sex._ Right?

"I...I'd rather not," Lili said in a rush, hand stopping its play and tucking into her body, chin angling down and eyes closing.

"Okay," Trouble whispered, bringing his other arm up from Lili's waist so he could trail his fingers on her spine, soothing, trying to make the touch as delicate as possible, or else risk her shrinking further. "I told you, Lili. Whatever you want, I'm okay with it." Even if it killed him to hold her like this and somehow let her go.

"I...want..." Her eyes squeezed tighter. "Damnit, Trouble, tell me what _you_ want, then! I want to know what _you_ want."

He laughed. "Oh. Easy." He had to stop stroking her in order to raise his arm and place a crooked finger under her chin, once more making her lift her head and face him. He waited until her eyes, reluctantly, opened, and the little shimmer over them broke his heart.

She always broke his heart.

"I want _you,_ Lili," Trouble whispered. And, when she didn't turn her head away or break from his arms or say anything, just looked up at him, eyes flicking side to side a little, seeking out extra clues and finding none, he gave her the most obvious final bit of evidence. He leaned his head down and, once more, brought their lips together. And, this time, he put something entirely different than lust into the touch.

He didn't relax until he felt that same thing being returned.

As it turned out, they didn't need to talk about it at all.


End file.
